In my mind
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Když se někdejší nepřítel stane tajnou láskou. Upozornění: slash


**In my mind**

Byl můj nepřítel. Teda předtím. Předtím, než se ta šílená pijavice rozhodla zlikvidovat Bellu a vytvořila si k tomu armádu novorozených. Předtím, než nás to donutilo semknout se, abychom tomu mohli zabránit.

A když jsme pak bojovali bok po boku – on proti Victorii a já proti tomu jejímu služebníkovi – uvědomil jsem si, že mám strach. O něj, ne o sebe. Nechtěl jsem, aby mu ublížila.

Všimnul si toho a dalo by se říct, že od té doby jsme byli přátelé. Bylo to zvláštní, _přátelit_ se s upírem. Představovali jsme takové… _pojítko_ mezi našimi smečkami. Nikdo naše přátelství nechápal, ale všichni ho využívali, protože se jim náramně hodilo.

Jenže já jsem časem začal chápat, že to není jen přátelství, aspoň z mé strany už ne. Pro mě to znamenalo víc.

Nebyl to otisk, ani nemohl, samozřejmě, vždyť ten byl určený k zachování rodu – jak bych zrovna s _ním_ mohl zachovat rod? – prostě jsem se docela lidsky zamiloval. Takový jsem idiot.

Zakazoval jsem si na něj i myslet. Zaprvé proto, aby to mí bratři – nebo on – nepoznali, a zadruhé, protože to prostě nebylo možné. Mně bylo stěží patnáct a jemu stodeset. Ale to samozřejmě nebyla ta největší překážka mezi námi. Vlkodlak k upír? To by nikdy nemohla být pravda, a to i kdybychom si navzájem nepáchli.

Přesto, když se Bellino dítě ukázalo jako hrozba, ani jsem nezaváhal. Obrátil jsem se proti svojí rodině, abych chránil tu jeho. Abych chránil _jej_. A vůbec mě nenapadlo, že nemusím, že to po mně nikdo nežádá. Nabídl jsem mu svou pomoc, aniž bych chtěl něco na oplátku. Natolik jsem byl nesobecký. Natolik zamilovaný, že mi víc záleželo na jeho svobodě a štěstí než na tom, aby byl se mnou.

Bylo to příšerné, vídat ho tak zničeného. Viděl jsem, jak trpí, když to stvoření vysávalo z Belly život, jak ho mučí představa, že by ji mohl ztratit, sotva dokázal vnímat i něco jiného. Ale za moji společnost byl vděčný, protože díky mně si mohl naplnit hlavu jinými myšlenkami, než jaké trápily jeho, veselejšími myšlenkami, _mými_ myšlenkami. Měl jsem velice příjemnou mysl, jak tvrdil.

Ve skutečnosti jsem se vždycky nutil myslet na něco příjemného a obyčejného, když jsem byl tak blízko u něj, aby mě mohl slyšet. Nechtěl jsem mu přidělávat další starosti, měl toho i tak až příliš… A myslet na něco jiného než na něj, to bylo to nejmenší, co jsem pro něj mohl udělat. Ale byl jsem si jistý, že bych toho udělal mnohem víc, kdyby to šlo, že bych udělal _cokoli_. Ochotně. A ještě bych poděkoval.

Místo toho děkoval on mně, přestože nevěděl, _jak moc_ mu to zjednodušuju, ani _proč_ to vlastně dělám.

Snažil jsem se na něj myslet jen natolik, aby mu to nebylo podezřelé, zatímco se ke mně nakláněl, jednu ruku omotanou kolem Belly. „Děkuju ti, Sethe, za to všechno, co pro nás děláš. Opravdu si toho vážím."

Jeho oči byly černé, když to říkal. Hladové. Jak dlouho už vlastně nebyl na lovu?

„S tím si nedělej starosti," mávnul lhostejně rukou. „Mrzelo by mě, kdybys měl mít kvůli nám potíže se smečkou…"

„To bude v pořádku," zamumlal jsem. Měl jsem říct, že kvůli němu bych se svou smečkou klidně i bojoval? Na život a na smrt? _Mám tě rád_.

„Možná je to zvláštní, ale já tebe taky," pousmál se. Zajímalo by mě, jestli byl takový odjakživa. Copak ho nikdy nenapadlo, že i myšlenkami se dá lhát? Bože, jak rád bych mu tehdy řekl, jak je to doopravdy…

Ale takový on prostě byl. Důvěřivý, laskavý a vstřícný. Jemu jako vysvětlení stačilo naše přátelství. Nic bližšího vědět nepotřeboval. Aspoň ne teď, když jeho zájem tak silně odvádělo něco jiného… něco, co pro něj bylo důležitější.

To Jacoba moje pohnutky zajímaly víc, bohužel. Byl jsem teď v jeho smečce, on byl můj alfa, a přesto se v mých myšlenkách vyznat nedokázal. Nikdy nepochopil, co mě k Cullenovým tolik táhne. Nedošlo mu, že to, co mě u nich drží, není závazek ochraňovat lidi, ani můj soucit s upíry, kteří každým okamžikem bojovali s žízní, aby mohli žít mezi lidmi, ale Edward. _Pijavice, _která ho připravila o Bellu.

Nemohl jsem mu to říct. Nepochopil by to. Zato já jsem pochopil Bellu. Už jsem rozuměl její lásce, protože teď jsem měl i já tu svoji. Co na tom, že jenom ve své mysli… a jen tehdy, když se nikdo nedíval.


End file.
